This invention relates to the formulation of cosmetic compositions. In particular the invention provides a vehicle for various cosmetic compositions that is functional in addition to its pseudoplastic character, which makes it useful as a bodying agent. This vehicle comprises a combination of an organic polymer of acidic functionality and a zeolite or a combination of zeolites. Zeolite precursor gels are also useful.
Two of the important considerations in compounding cosmetic compositions are ease of application and the feel of the cosmetic on the skin. In general, it is felt that pseudoplastic character and thixotropy are desirable attributes in compounding such materials. Some of the materials used to provide the desired properties include celluloses, xanthan gums, natural gums, soaps and some surface active agents. VEEGUM.RTM., a magnesium aluminum silicate clay of the smectite series (VEEGUM is a registered trademark of R. T. Vanderbilt Co.) is often used to provide the pseudoplastic properties. This material acts by hydration due to an expanding lattice structure. In general, these prior art materials provide their viscosity alteration at very low concentration, and they have no further functional role in the cosmetic composition.